Eloise
by greedpride
Summary: Songfic. Luna es una prostituta, Draco lo sabe....historia de amor......
1. Chapter 1

**Eloise**

_Es un huracán, profesional, que viene y va,_

_buscando acción, vendiendo solo amor._

_Aniquilar, pasar por encima del bien y el mal,_

_es natural, en ella es natural._

Sentado en un bar. veía a la gente pasar, todo estaba en su curso normal, pero una mujer atrapo mi mirada, no estaba sola pero su rubia cabellera y enormes ojos azules cautivaron mi mirada.

Lucia un vestido rojo, no muy buen color para ella, pues su cara inocente no soporta este color. Desde que habíamos salido del colegio había cambiado mucho, ahora no lucia sus prendas hechas con frutas secas, ella ahora era una mujer de 21 años.

Caminaba en dirección a la puerta, quería acercarme a esa belleza, pero, era tomada por un hombre desconocido para mi y al parecer para ella también, ella le extendió la mano y el puso 500 euros en ella, y así los dos partieron, ella sonriéndole y el pasando su mano por su baja espalda.

La noche siguiente, ambos nos encontrábamos en el mismo sitio, este bar. párese ser el lugar donde busca a sus clientes,

Maldición, que ha hecho para terminar con ese tipo de vida?

Esta noche lucia un vestido que también detruia la inocencia de su rostro, ese color, me recordaba interminables noches en la casa de Slytherin, esta noche se fue con un conocido compañero de clases, como lo odio, se ha ido nada mas que con harry potter…

Pasaron meses, no me atrevía a pisar ese bar no quería ver como otro hombre se la llevaba para hacerla "suya". Mi cobardía murió una noche de diciembre hacia frió pero mire el espejo acomode en una cinta mi platinado cabello, que ahora estaba hasta la mitad de mi espalda, tome mi chaqueta y me fui caminando hasta aquel bar.

Al entrar una dama me pidió mi chaqueta para guindarla, yo se la entregue y ella a mi un ticket con el cual la debería tomar.

Estaba sentada al final del bar, sola, me le acerque para hablar con ella pero sus ojos encontraron los míos primeros

-Draco- dijo, sorprendida pero sonriendo

-Como has estado?- pregunto a la vez que sonreía, en esos momentos recordaba esos tiempos donde solíamos atender las misma escuela.

-Muy bien Luna, y tu? como has estado?-

Sonrió pero no respondió su mirada se encontraba tan perdida como lo solía.

De nuevo su boca se abrió para hablar pero solo dijo que tenia que irse que la esperaban en casa.

--------------------------------------------------

**Es el primer ff que hago basado en una canción, espero que les guste.**

**Alex.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo dos.**_

Una mentira, eso fue lo que le había dicho al rubio.

Lo único que la esperaba era una casa vacía.

Tanto tiempo ha pasado desde que murió Lord Voldemort.

Ocho años en total. Maldición, como odio que no estés…

Si estuvieses todo seria más fácil, Padre me has dejado sola.

Los días pasaron y no había señal de Malfoy, ni en el bar, ni en el callejón Diagon. Las noches del frío invierno estaban aquí y aún no había pista del rubio.

20 de Diciembre. La primera nevada del invierno ya era distante, la vida se había vuelto mas lenta pues el frío era intenso, el bar casi no era visitado, pero eso no detenía a los ninfómanos y alcohólicos.

Esa noche ya había rechazado a 3 personas de alta sociedad y la cantidad monetaria ofrecida fue grande, pero yo esperaba al rubio. Horas más tarde él entraba y abandonaba su chaqueta en la entrada. Draco pidió un trago de Vodka y miraba el vacío, como si buscara por alguna esperanza.

En ese momento me le acerque.

-Buenas noches- dije con una sonrisa. Él solo me miró y pidió un trago para mi.

-Buenas noches- respondió, sin aliento

-¿Qué te trae esta noche a este bar?- Pregunté para poder romper el hielo y hablar con él.

-Eso- dijo mirándome con ojos vacíos- no es de tu incumbencia.

-Bien, si no me deseas hablar, no lo hagas.

_En tiempo de relax empolva su nariz,_

_Eloise, Eloise_

_dolor en tus caricias, y cuentos chinos,_

_Yo seguiré siendo tu perro fiel _

--------------------------------------------------

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews antes, espero y no se confundan mucho xD. **

**Alex**


	3. Nota Especial

**Nota especial.**

**Y para ****Uzume Aya y sus compañeras del foro de los malos fics, realmente no me importa que critiquen mi fic, siempre van existir las críticas, sean malas y buenas, pero me molestó un poco que hallan dicho que este fic está muy OOC ya que lo único basado en los libros de Harry Potter son los nombres y características de los personajes, ya que las personalidades han cambiado un poco porque esta historia es un songfic, y, como todo songfic, todo está relacionado con la canción. **

**Y pues, en realidad, nunca he pensado que un grupo de personas sea lo mejor para calificar si una historia, que está hecha para divertir al autor, es buena o mala solo porque le faltan o sobran cosas en especifico. A veces es mejor dar un consejo sano y sin juzgar antes de criticar todo lo que se venga por tu camino. Y no es que me moleste que hayan criticado este fic, sino que cada pequeño error lo volviese malo. **

**Y para aclarar, no me molesta lo que hacen, pero no todos están calificados para decidir si algo está bien o no, porque, aunque ya todos lo sepan, solo somos humanos y cada quien hace la decisión de lo que le gusta o no. **

**Alex.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 **

La vi tirada en la cama, como siempre después de una noche de trabajo. Recogí, mientras dormía, la ropa que no había usado esa noche y limpie el espejo y lo guardé en la primera gaveta de su mesita de noche. Me acerqué a ella para asegurarme que aún estaba viva, su pulso era fuerte pero estaba muy agitado, en ese momento despertó y me vio a los ojos.

-Si lo deseas, ya puedes detenerte, te puedo asegurar que estoy viva- Al decir esto me miró con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada la cual sin duda la hacía ver graciosa.

-Luna- dije respirando hondo- Deja este hábito, no es bueno para tu salud.- me miró, sonrió y luego me dijo:

-Pelirrojita amiguita, ya te he dicho que lo hago para liberar mi mente, las pastillas que el psicólogo me dio no son mas fuertes que esto- dijo mostrando una pequeña bolsita que contenía un poco de polvo blanco-

-Pero Luna...- dije, antes de ser interrumpida por la misma

-No Ginny, no intentes nada esta vez, por favor, no me gustaría discutir contigo hoy, y menos cuando quiero contarte algo que esta pasando por mi mente desde hace tiempo.- Estas palabras me callaron. No supe si hacerle caso o discutir con ella.- Tu silencio me responde.- sus palabras sonaban frágiles -Adelante Luna, cuéntame que es lo que te ronda en la cabeza.

Pues- dijo tocándose la punta de los dedos con los de la otra mano- me he encontrado con Draco Malfoy en el bar y bueno, me ha llamado la atención la forma en la que me mira y realmente no se te decir si me mira así por lastima, por amor, o por que quiere pedirme ser uno mas de mis clientes.

-Luna, no todo los hombres quieren ser tus clientes, si, eres bella y atraes a la gente, pero recuerda que es Malfoy. Por Dios, él no se involucraría jamás contigo ni con nadie de ese bar. Capaz que ha estado allí por el licor, por mas nada. Capaz que te ame, quien sabe- dije sonriéndole- Y si fuese por lástima, ¿No crees que te miraría como diciendo "pobrecita, lo que le ha pasado"? Y si no mal recuerdas, no todo el mundo se enteró de lo que pasó.

Luna me miró, no supo que decirme referente al tema.

-Ginny ayúdame a limpiar el departamento, por favor. Se que tienes una vida propia y que soy un estorbo, pero ayúdame solo esta vez.

-¡Luna estas loca! ¡Tu no eres un estorbo en mi vida!- dije casi en gritos -Eres mi mejor amiga y siempre te voy a ayudar, o voy hacer el intento.- le di una palmada en los hombros y nos pusimos a limpiar.

Los meses pasaron desde ese encuentro no supe de ella en mucho tiempo, pues no me daba tiempo de estudiar e irla a visitar. Pero el sábado de aquella semana fue diferente, Luna fue hasta mi casa donde se sentó a conversar conmigo acerca de Malfoy.

-Ginny- dijo con una sonrisa incrédula- tenias razón

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Este es otro Cáp., (duh es obvio) Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron sus reviews**

** me hacen sonrojar nano Mm. y para el proximo Cáp. van a tener que esperase mas por que me voy a mudar y ni idea de cuando vuelva a tener Internet!! **

**ciao**


End file.
